Her Dragon and His Miracle
by MoonDancer478
Summary: Can dragons and humans be friends? Can they be anything more? Igneel certainly didn't think so. Then again, a woman cloaked in fire when they first met seems like a sign... Follow these unlikely friends as they face hardships during a warring time and discover that love has no boundaries.
1. Prologue

The year is X363.

This is a time of fear and chaos. Abuse, pillaging, distrust, cruelty, selfishness, and many other terrible things from the people around you are considered normal, because that was how it had always been. Today is no different. Ten-year-old Kiseki Knight is rudely awoken from her peaceful sleep by one of the older women in her tribe. "Kiseki, today's the big day!"

Kiseki shoots up out of bed and gleefully strips for her bath. The women in the house, there to prepare her, all share pitying looks before they look away from each other and continue helping the young girl get ready. None of them can bear to look at another again.

Meanwhile, Kiseki happily plays with the bubbles in her bath. She tries to escape the bucket a few times, but there are too many women around for her to get away and out the back door to her garden. She loves gardening: the smell of plants, the feeling of dirt in her hands, the freshness of each breeze as it brushes through her hair. She would spend all day in the garden if she could.

Once done with her bath, she requests to go out to her garden. The women share a few looks. "I should say no, but since today is special... you may. Just for a moment though, and don't get yourself dirty!" one woman replies, amid many protests.

"We can't!"

"Please, we must get on with this!"

"Enough!" the kind woman exclaims. "The garden is her love. Allow them a chance to love again, before the love is gone." She pointed looks in the direction of the town square.

The other women bow their heads in submission as the little girl squeals and runs outside. She frolics through the foliage, grazing beautiful flowers as she sees them. Before she has a chance to get down and dirty, as she likes to, the kind woman comes to gather Kiseki. She is dressed in a beautiful white dress and has flowers braided into her hair.

"Come child, it is time."

The women lead the child out of her house. She is walked through the street like a procession of sorts, with everyone staring at her with odd looks on their faces. Ending up at the town square, the group sees a wood pole surrounded by wood and straw. With sorrow in her eyes, the kind one leads the child up to the wooden pole as the light starts to go out on the valley, another day setting.

"Come now, this will all be over soon," she consoles, her voice filled with regret as she gently wraps the girl in rope and ties it tight around the wooden pole.

The woman walks away as the villagers gather all around her and a man steps up in front of her with a lit torch. He approaches her and strokes her cheek. "You will be the savior of the village. With your sacrifice, we will live." Suddenly, he places the torch directly on her and she begins to scream.

"O great and honorable spirits," he announces, her screams in the background forcing him to yell even louder, "Please accept this offering as enough to end this terrible war infesting our land. O mighty dragons, if you must kill one of us, kill her. We are but simple peasants, and humbly wish for your pardon! Please pardon us!" he yells, his arms outstretched towards the sky as others chant similarly around the fire.

"Please help me, I don't know what's happening! Please!" Kiseki screams, surrounded by flames.

"Please pardon us," the villagers chant.

"Please help me!"

A low rumbling starts and then begins to grow. The villagers quiet to listen. In the distance, a red blob appears in the sky. As it moves closer, the rumbling increases until the ground is violently shaking with its screeches and the villagers realize what it is they have evoked.

"A dragon!"

"Everybody run!"

"Please save us, Great Dragon!"

"O mighty dragon, accept our offering-"

The dragon appears in full view, right above all the villagers. Suddenly, the fire is sucked away from the girl, who falls onto the ground, unconscious, surrounded by chars. The dragon roars. "Who dares ignite this child in the name of the dragons?" the dragon thunders, his voice almost too loud to hear.

The man who chanted earlier steps forward. "O mighty dragon, 'tis I- I mean, we! The villagers! We want the war to end, and-"

"-Thought that the murder of an innocent would please the dragons enough to leave your tiny village alone?"

The villagers warily nod.

"Fools! This is why dragons wage war against you! You care nothing for each other! None of you deserve to live… How about I end each and every one of you right now? But no. I, Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons, will pardon you all this one time if you swear on Magic never to do anything such as this again! Do you swear?"

"Whatever you want, O Mighty Dragon! We swear!"

He slams his claws on the ground and swipes at the ashes, roaring at the villagers until the feel as though they will never hear again. The dragon leaps into the sky, clutching the little girl in his claw.

"Remember your oath!" With that, he flies far away from the village. She awakens in his clutch and begins to look around, dazed.

"Go to sleep, young one. I will protect you."

The girl needs no further instructions, and quickly fell back out of consciousness. When they reach a clearing in the forest with a shack on the edge of the forest, the dragon lands, setting the girl down gently. Once he Magicks her into a deep sleep, he roars and flies off into the girl needs no further instructions, and quickly fell back out of consciousness. When they reach a clearing in the forest with a shack on the edge of the forest, the dragon lands, setting the girl down gently. Once he Magicks her into a deep sleep, he roars and flies off into the night.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my new story! I am so excited to be back in the game, and wanted to share this with everyone. I have been working on this short story during my hiatus from publishing on my other stories, and I finished it, so I wanted to give it to y'all. I hope you enjoy the story!

Also, can anyone guess why I gave her that specific name? It's kinda obvious, but I thought it was a nice touch.

3 3 3


	2. Chapter 1

A wide-eyed Kiseki sits outside a Zentopia office. Inside, her parents are talking with a Zentopia official who runs the school. The parents storm outside the door, the mother in tears and the father with clenched fists. "You can't just kick her out! You're supposed to accept everyone!" the mother pleads.

"We're very sorry ma'am, but your child is harmed more so than helped by our school and we only want what's best for the children," the official replies, her hands clasped in front of her stomach.

"And how do you know what's best for our child?"

"She cannot keep up with even the most basic classes and the children mock her relentlessly for it."

"Then punish the other children! Our child needs to grow up with better prospects than what we- what I had. And it's not her fault she has magical abilities far beyond what any other child has! She is simply very gifted."

"I'm very sorry ma'am, but this is for the best. Gerald," she calls, her assistant exiting the office. "Please escort this couple and their child off the premises."

"Of course. This way please."

When they arrive at the gate, Gerald chuckles. "Besides," he says, "that story about a red dragon is absurd. Why would a dragon save her from fire? I mean really, how stupid must a child be-"

"Don't you dare insult my daughter you- you wretch!" the father yells, shoving the assistant.

"Sir, you just assaulted a Zentopia official. Never return to the premise, you or your retarded child," he spat, turning around and sauntering into the gate.

The mother sighs and gently grabs Kiseki's hand. "Come along, young one. Let's go home. All of us." With that, she grabs her husband's hand and pulls her family away from the Zentopia church, their last connection to other people, their place of memories, from their wedding to their doctors' appointments where she was proclaimed that awful, terrible title that would forever haunt her parents and isolate her from others: mentally challenged.

The couple arrives back at their cottage at the meeting place of a forest and a clearing, on which they grow many different plants, but only enough to survive on. With no education, they had hoped to give their daughter a better chance at life with Zentopia's schooling program, but it was to no avail. When they reach their front door, the mother gets on her knees to Kiseki's eye level.

"You are so special. Your father and I prayed for a child, and you were delivered to us by a gust of wind so powerful our house was shaking when you arrived. The gods intended for you to be with us, exactly as you are. Those other children may have treated you badly, called you names, or made fun of the different way you think, but you are so wonderful," the mother proclaims, clutching her daughter's hands.

"You have a way with animals and plants that I have never before seen," the father admits, also getting on his knees and placing his hand on her shoulder. "We love you very much, darling."

The parents embrace their daughter, hoping that their words help.

"Mother, father," Kiseki says. "May I go outside?"

"Of course, dear, but do you understand us?"

"Can I go outside and play?"

The parents share a concerned look, but the mother sighs and relents. "Yes. Be back before dark!" she calls, Kiseki already out the door.

The mother turns to her husband. "What are we going to do with her? She will be alone when we die. And…" she trails off, looking down at the black spots on her wrist and hand. "That doesn't seem to be too far away."

"I don't know, dear. I just don't know."

The two watch their daughter run into the field and laugh as she picks up some flowers and forms a beautiful bouquet with them. She runs to the garden and begins fiddling with the vegetables, and her parents watch her with worry in their eyes as the sun turns a light pink and orange and the light begins to dim.

* * *

A/N: Please comment about what you liked, didn't like, and everything in between. I love feedback! Also hit that follow button and heart this story. Have a great day!

3 3 3


	3. Chapter 2

Fifteen-year-old Kiseki Knight sits outside on a field, playing with the flowers as she waits for her parents to return home. She never understood why they left, or why their note had been so… weird.

_Our Dear Kiseki,_

_We know this will come as a shock. This day was doomed to come any time, what with the illness your father and I have. The last thing we want is for you to contract it as well, so we must leave you and let nature take its course._

_We love you._

What even does it mean to "let nature take its course?" Nature is beautiful and wonderful, not ill and certainly not giving illnesses to others. She determined the day she found that note that it must be some odd prank her parents were playing on her, and so she waited each day for their return. Every day. Weeks. Months. And now, years. But they will return, because they are her parents and-

"Honestly. What are we going to do? The war keeps raging on, with no end in sight!" A female's voice rung in Kiseki's head.

"I told you before, I am working on a plan." This time it was a male voice, sounding very impatient.

"And the humans-" she began.

"Do not question me! I am a king!" he bellows, sounding eerily familiar.

"A stupid one!"

"However you may view me, old friend, we must-"

It clicks. This was the voice of that dragon! Her savior! The red dragon cloaked in fire that saved her from the fire, with wind whipping all around her.

"Excuse me!" Kiseki calls out, her mind echoing in the duo's minds as she uses her extraordinary gift of telepathy. "Who are you? Are you that red dragon that saved me? I need to know!"

"Who are you, girl?" the male voice replies.

"My name is Kiseki."

"And where are you?"

"In the field."

"How are you speaking to me?" he asks, suspicion laced in his voice.

"I have always been able to hear others' thoughts. My parents called it a gift, although the kids at school called me names for it."

"Come closer, child." Kiseki is shocked. The man's voice comes from outside her head this time, and she sees a man in red robes with a red tint to his skin standing next to a ghostly pale woman draped in ethereal white robes. Both have an otherworldly appearance.

Kiseki is heartbroken. No way a human was the one that saved her that fateful day.

The woman hisses, "We should not have contact with her. This human-"

"Leave us. Please. I wish to speak to her."

The woman was shocked. He never requested anything of anyone, demanding instead. And he certainly never used the word "please."

She sighs. "Alright, but remember: no human should know the secret of the dragons, not even a special one."

"I know. Just humor me."

With that, the woman turns around, leaving Kiseki and the man all alone.

"Girl, tell me your name again."

"Kiseki."

He gestures toward her, his arm open wide. "Come. I wish to get to know you better. Where did you come from? What do you know about your childhood? Where are your parents?"

The two spend their day getting to know one another and having fun together. Kiseki takes him to her garden and shows off the beautiful flowers that she has been growing. The man asks her various questions about herself and her life, and turns very worrisome when he hears of her being all alone.

"You have no one?"

"I don't mind it. My parents are coming back soon anyway."

"May I read their letter?"

Kiseki dutifully hands him the letter, and his eyebrows scrunch together as he reads it.

"You say they are coming back?"

"Of course! They are my parents, after all."

He gives her a pitying look but says nothing more. He gently lays down the letter in her hand, clasping her hand as he does so. "May I talk to you telepathically every now and then?"

"Sure! When?"

"Whenever I can. I must leave you now, the sun is almost gone from the sky, beckoning me to leave."

"Will you visit me again? In person?"

He gives her a look with more knowledge than she could ever comprehend.

"As you wish, my lady."

He bows and kisses her hand before regretfully turning away and walking back into the forest in the same area he appeared.

3 3 3


	4. Chapter 3

Every year is the same. One day a year, the man comes and visit the girl. They wander around the forest and admire the flowers that she grew in the clearing near her vegetable garden.

Some years, they make a day trip to the beach about an hour's walk away, where they walk along the beach, their feet bare and wet in the ocean's cooling embrace.

For the first few years, the man acted as a paternal figure. He would asks how she was and makes sure she was taking care of herself. That paternal feeling only lasted so long.

Like a ritual, every year he offers to transport her to a village so she could be with others. Every year, she refuses.

"A girl like yourself, all alone? Surely you want more company than what I can offer."

"A girl like myself? What does _that_ mean?"

"What it means, my little firecracker," he pauses and brushes her hair off her shoulder, "Is that you should see people. Make friends. Find a nice man and settle down."

She looks him in the eyes. "I don't need to. Your company is enough, if only for a day. All whom I care for is you."

He stares at her, an unreadable chaos of emotions clanging against each other in his eyes and unprecedented amounts of wisdom hanging in his dark circles.

"Kiseki," he sighs, his voice strained with reluctance, "I have not been honest with you."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a terrible war going on, with no end in sight. Your land is in trouble. You need to leave and save yourself."

"But if I leave, how will you find me?"

A half smile, half grimace slowly grows on his lips.

"I won't. We will never be able to see each other again."

Her eyes grow wide. "No! Why wouldn't you be able to find me? You always find me!"

"I will be unavailable."

"I won't do it!"

"You must!" he bellows, regretting it as he watches her flinch at his outburst as tears begin to form. His voice softens to a whisper. "I could never live with myself if I did not protect you, whatever it takes. I made that promise to you long ago."

Her eyebrows crinkle in confusion and she starts sobbing. "Please, don't leave me. You're all I have."

She takes his hand and brings it to her chest. "I love you."

"You love what you cannot have."

"And why not?" She affectionately strokes his cheek until he grabs her hand. He opens his mouth to respond, but chooses to close it and nuzzle her hand with his nose. After kissing her palm, he releases her hand and looks at her with misty eyes.

"We are not the same. I have kept much from you."

The sunlight dims and a tear streaks down her cheek. The sunlight always means that he must leave. "Is this really goodbye?"

His eyes give her all the answer she needs.

He walks away, his figure fading into the forest as her sobs ring in the background, haunting him.

3 3 3


	5. Chapter 4

Days later, a heavy breeze picks up. Starting small, it quickly grows until it is a whipping wind storm that tears up flowers, knocks down tree, and bends the plants left connected to the ground. A beating sound is hear, far at first, growing closer and louder as a tiny dot in the sky begins to get bigger.

It is a dragon! But not just any dragon. It is fire red with burning eyes and a regal aura to it.

_The dragon that saved me! My Dragon!_

It is not the only creature being admired. She is beautiful, cloaked in a white gown that blows in the wind as her red hair flutters as a flame flutters in a fire. She is ethereal.

He lands with a loud _thud_ that leaves the ground shaking and the trees trembling.

She is crying.

"Why the tears, old friend?" the dragon rumbles in her mind, his voice familiar and distant all at the same time.

"You came b-back for me," she says, her voice barely loud enough for the wind to catch it.

"I always do."

Her mind flashes with memories of a fire-y red-haired man and the sound of his voice. Something clicks.

"Yes, child. You are correct in thinking that I am the man that visits you."

She is breathless. "How?"

We dragons have many secret techniques. Once each year, we can be in a human form. Only true dragons are allowed this privilege.

She hiccups, a sob evident in her voice. "You didn't forget about me."

His eyes soften. "How could I forget a woman cloaked in fire? A Fire Dragon King would remember of all creatures such a sight."

Her mind plays through that fateful day. "It wasn't all a dream?"

"Is this?"

"No..."

Even though she cannot see it, she knows he is smiling. She runs over to him and embraces his leg, shocking him. "Now we can be together forever!"

He sighs. "Let me show you why I must leave. Climb on."

She gives him a look of excitement and does as told, jittery with anticipation. They soar in the sky, her hair and dress whipping in the wind as she looks upon the only place she has called home for the last time.

They arrive at a clearing where five children are standing beside four dragons as two adults chat beside each other. The man has jet black hair and a black and white robe, and the beautiful woman has bright blonde hair and wears a revealing white and red outfit.

The dragon lands and Kiseki dismounts, sad that her flight is over. The dragon looks at the black-haired man and nods, getting a nod in return.

"Kiseki." Her face whips to the dragon, as that is the only time he has addressed her by her name. "It is time. These children can save the world, but only if I leave you. Do you want the world to die just so we can be together?"

Her face is steady with determination. "Yes. I would give up everything for you."

"Then give up your happiness."

Her eyes become misty.

"Find someone to spend your life with."

"It has only been you, always been you. And I know you return my feelings."

His eyes widen and he chuckles, a bittersweet laugh that aches in his heart at his clever, dumb girl. "If that is your decision, I can make our bond eternal."

Fire pours from his mouth and she flinches, memories of a pyre in her childhood playing in her mind. He stops breathing fire and leans down until his nose is inches away from her body.

"Do you trust me?"

With fear in her eyes, she places a hand on his scaly face and whispers, "Always." She closes her eyes and smiles.

His flames start abruptly and consume her.

Her eyes snap open and for a moment she thinks of screaming, but the flames do not burn her. It is beautiful in a way she had never seen beauty before. The fire dances around her and licks at her body, playing with her and comforting her. The different colors flicker beside her, painting a picture like never before.

"Would you, Kiseki Knight, do me, Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons, the honor of being my queen, to rule beside me in justice and cooperation with the humans?"

She is in a trance. "I will."

"Then I mark you my queen, forever and always."

The flames intensify and she is shrouded in heat, not painful, but lovely. As quickly as it started, it ends. Through her dress she can see that a red dragon surrounded by flames is etched on her body, stretching all over her torso as a magical tattoo would.

"Follow your heart and find my castle. There will you live your days as queen, ruling in my place."

He breathes in deeply, memorizing his mate's scent- _his mate_, the _human_ that he has marked as a queen of dragons. The onlookers are in shock. While the children are impressed by the flames, the two human adults and the other four dragons understand the severity of what the Fire Dragon King just did. It is a rarity for a dragon to mark another as a mate. Too much pain can follow.

Yet Igneel found his mate, in a human of all creatures, and can spend only a few seconds with her. They will never know what life is together.

If dragons could cry, Igneel would. Kiseki stares at him, not understanding what a mate is or how much power she holds over such a fierce dragon. He nudges her with his nose and moves away, ending their farewell.

Igneel casts her one final glance before nodding at the two other human adults, and a process Kiseki never could figure out begins. Her dragon fades from view, and the woman ushers the children through a gate. All but the black-haired man have abandoned her.

"Can you be trusted as a dragon's mate?"

She looks at the man, and he knows that despite her lack of understanding, she is loyal in her love.

"I will wait for him at the castle."

With that, she turns and walks in the direction she feels is right, although the man knows she will die long before she ever reunites with her mate.

* * *

A/N: I have not kept up with the Alvarez arc, so I do not know if my whole scene is completely accurate. Please comment below and tell me if I missed something in the canon, but this is an AU so I may not keep things 100% accurate.

One chapter left! Stay tuned!

3 3 3


	6. Epilogue

The year is X800.

"Natsu, where are you going?"

Natsu freezes at his house's front door, his hand on the handle. His outfit obviously prepares him for treacherous conditions, which is worrisome to his wife. Quietly, he mumbles, "I just got somethin' I need ta do."

Lucy frowns, her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and worry. Natsu waits for her approval to continue, but she wordlessly ventures back to their bedroom, only to walk back to him dressed for the same conditions he is. A silent agreement passes through them: _I'm going with you_. He nods, and they walk out of their house.

They stop in front of the guild, and Lucy sends Natsu a questioning expression. "Natsu, what are we doing here?" In response, he opens the guild doors and walks in.

"I thought you guys would never arrive here. Tell me, has Natsu been acting acceptably towards you? Has he been offering to do things for you? Has he been threatening to fight you at all?" Erza continues to interrogate Lucy, all the while gripping the blonde's shoulders like a vice.

In the shadows, Natsu slips behind the action and goes up to Mirajane, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. "Mira, we need to talk. You too, Laxus."

Shocked at his unusually serious tone, Mira softly agrees, and Laxus stands up from his seat among the crowd, joining the two as they walked to the Master's office. Meanwhile, the other people at the bar give each other surprised and perplexed glances, wondering why on earth Natsu of all people is acting so stoically. Erza questions Lucy, but she just responds, "I don't know."

In the office, Laxus sits down at the desk chair and Mira sits on the chair beside his. Laxus gestures his hand toward another chair while looking at Natsu, but Natsu just shakes his head. "I'm going somewhere. It's not a paying mission, but it is a mission. Lucy's coming too," Natsu announces, staring at the couple.

"What're you gonna do?" Laxus questions.

"Right before he died, Igneel… he… he asked me to do something. I didn't really have the time or the heart to do it until now," Natsu responds, his words reflecting just how much the young man has experienced. "I need to find his mate's grave, and make sure that she was okay once he left."

"Igneel had a mate?"

"Yeah."

Laxus nods, understanding exactly why Natsu feels the need to go through with his father's final wish. Although Mira is not a dragon slayer, she is Laxus' mate, and thus she understands enough to know that the matter is not up for debate.

Laxus says, "Don't do something reckless, Natsu."

"We still wanna see you guys have lots of babies one day!" Mira squeals, clapping her hands together.

"And you guys already have a home and family to get back to, so don't go getting in trouble," Laxus finishes.

"Do you want a communication lacrima or one of Cana's cards?" Mira offers.

"No, we'll be fine," Natsu insists.

"Go. If you two aren't back in a few weeks, I'm coming for you guys. Good luck."

"Thanks, Laxus."

Natsu comes back, and everyone looks at him strangely before bombarding him with questions. Silently, he walks over to where Lucy is and grabs her hand, pulling her away from their guildmates as they walk out of the guildhall together.

The two leave Magnolia, and soon the town is a speck in the distance behind them. They pass through a large forest, all the while silence being their only company. "Natsu," Lucy finally speaks, "Where are we going? And what are we supposed to be doing? You haven't told me a single thing about all of this."

Natsu looks at his wife, her concerned face showing him how much she cares about him. His heart swells at her obvious show of affection and his face softens for a moment, but it squeezes again when he remembers what their mission is. "You'll see. Trust me," Natsu responds, his serious attitude contradicting the happy-go-lucky personality his wife expects from him.

"Okay. I trust you."

* * *

The duo travels for what feels like days, mostly because it does take them days to go where Natsu takes them. Although Natsu does not know the exact location of their destination, his heart pulls him in one unwavering direction, so he follows his instincts.

One the third day, they make it out of the forest, only to come across a seemingly endless volcano area. Volcanos of all sizes tower over each other, spanning farther than the horizon. Both of the mages' hearts race, one out of fear, the other out of instinct that their destination is near. "U-um, Natsu," Lucy shakily whispers, "Is this really safe for a non-fire mage like me? And where on Earthland are we going?"

Natsu takes a long look at the horizon around them. "We're close. And don't worry about the volcanos. I'll always protect you, right Luigi?" Natsu prods, laughing when Lucy yells in response. "I'm your wife! Shouldn't you know my name by now?!"

A laugh bubbles up rom Natsu's chest, but a volcano erupts, bringing both of their minds back to their current location. After a deep breath, Natsu takes Lucy's hand in his own, and they begin walking forward. After a few more hours, Natsu takes a sharp turn and heads directly toward the largest volcano. "N-Natsu, aren't we gonna avoid the volcanos?" Lucy hesitantly asks, clutching his arm.

Natsu sniffs the air, and he stares at the enormous volcano in front of them. "We're right where we need to be."

"Okay."

When they finally arrive at the volcano, Natsu stalks around its base, studying where it meets with the ground. They walk around half the volcano before he points to a large crack in its base further ahead. Lucy scoffs, "What? Is that supposed to be some sort of special landmark or somethi-"

Natsu walks up to the crack and heads through it, proving that although it appears to be just a crack, it is large enough to walk through. Stunned, Lucy wanders into the side of the volcano in a haze, muttering a soft "wow" as she walks into the volcano. "I didn't expect that," she remarks, her voice filled with confusion.

His hand lit as an improvised torch, Natsu continues marching forward, his task so close at hand. They walk through twists and turns, making Lucy wonder where they are going. After a while, Natsu's fist flame dies out, and before Lucy has a chance to question him, she sees light at the end of the tunnel. In a matter of seconds, they arrive at one of the most gorgeous scenes either of them had ever seen.

An oasis is hidden in the mountain. Lush, green plants cover the ground, and animals happily run around with each other. Nature, beautiful and very much alive, is all around them. "Wow," Lucy breathes. Natsu closes his eyes and takes a deep sniff of the air.

"This way."

Still holding her hand, he walks forward slowly until they reach a clearing. A beautiful cherry blossom tree stood, larger than any tree either had ever seen. Instead of pink, the flowers were a fiery red and a dragon tattoo is wrapped around the trunk. All the animals, even the nature itself, seem to hold that particular area in high regard. None of the animals touch the tree, even though it is the loveliest of all the trees in that oasis.

"Natsu, what is this place?"

"It smells like Igneel… but sweeter. Know what that means, Lu-chan?"

Lucy looks up at him in a silent _no_.

"We found her. His mate."

The two stare at the tree in awe and respect, Lucy holding Natsu's arm as they remember the fire dragon and his miracle.

~FIN~

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading! It's been a pleasure having you. Please, if you liked it, check out my other works. If you have any comments, suggestions, requests, etc. just comment below or send me a private message! Sadly, it is time for out tale to end. Once again, thank you! I wouldn't be able to do this without everyone's support.

3 3 3


End file.
